Many computers utilize disk drives for data storage and retrieval, such as magnetic recording hard disk drives that utilize a head assembly for reading and/or writing data on a rotatable magnetic disk. In such systems, the head assembly is typically attached to an actuator arm by a head suspension assembly comprising a head suspension and an aerodynamically designed slider onto which a read/write head is provided. When the head is positioned over a spinning disk during usage, the head position is at least partially controlled by balancing a lift force that is caused by an air bearing generated by the spinning disk and acting upon the slider, and an opposite bias force of the head suspension. In operation, the slider and head are designed to “fly” over the spinning disk at high speeds and at precisely determined distances from the disk surface.
Head suspensions generally include an elongated load beam with a gimbal flexure located at a distal end of the load beam, and a base plate or other mounting means at a proximal end of the load beam. The gimbal flexure includes spring or gimbal arms that support a platform or tongue to which the slider is mounted. During operation of such a disk drive, the gimbal arms permit the slider to pitch and roll about a load dimple or load point of the load beam, thereby allowing the slider to follow the surface of the disk as it rotates.
Current processes for attaching a slider to an area of a gimbal, such as a gimbal tongue, involve dispensing adhesive onto a location of a gimbal that is positioned adjacent to a load dimple of a load beam. The slider is then placed on the adhesive and pressed downwardly onto the gimbal material. This downward force deforms the relatively thin gimbal material over the load dimple. Because the gimbal material is at least somewhat elastic, removal of the downward force on the slider allows the gimbal to return to its original shape, which can leave undesirable gaps or voids in the adhesive between the slider and the gimbal. In addition, this assembly process can cause excess adhesive to move outwardly toward and past the outer edges of the slider, which can transfer to tooling and/or otherwise contaminate the processing equipment that is being used for placement of subsequent sliders.
There is therefore a need to provide methods and equipment for attachment of sliders to gimbal structures that reduce the amount of elastic deformation of the gimbal material. Such methods and equipment can desirably minimize or eliminate the presence of adhesive gaps or voids and also provide a reliable process that keeps adhesive from moving past the sides of the slider and onto processing equipment.